Sakura?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Gombal pohon sakura itu sampai kami tertawa, Teme!"/Sasuke ingin menolak dan mengacuhkan tantangan—jika tidak ingin disebut perintah—Naruto. Namun sungguh, apa kata dunia jika Sasuke bersikap sepengecut itu, heh? /"Hn."/AU/SasuSaku/Fic perdana setelah setahun hiatus/Dedicated for Hamster-pink :3/Tadaima fanfiction! XD


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : ****Sakura**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss Typo, Humor garing, Sedikit bahasa sehari-hari (non-EYD), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for hamster-pink X3**

**Masih ada yang inget saya? :'( Fic perdana setelah setahun Hiatus~ Ohyes, I'm back XD**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Senja perlahan-lahan menyapa, bertengger malu-malu di sekitar negara bagian timur dunia tersebut. Cicitan burung-burung yang nyaring mengalun lembut di telinga para penghuni taman. Sekelompok ibu-ibu tampak berkumpul bersama, saling berceloteh ringan mengenai perkembangan anak-anak mereka—yang mereka bebaskan bermain di wahana permainan kecil di pusat taman.

Di sisi lain, sekelompok remaja kelas 2 SMA tengah terlibat perbincangan yang membosankan. Kumpulan remaja laki-laki itu hanya mengobrol seputar kehidupan sengsara mereka, yang selalu dibebani tugas, PR, dan dibuntuti ulangan ke mana-mana.

"Oro-_sensei _memintaku menulis biografi mengenai dirinya, hanya karena aku bertanya 'Manda itu siapa?' Keterlaluan sekali, 'kan?" Kiba mulai mengeluh mengenai nasib sialnya—yang harus menerima tugas yang susahnya tiada ampun, hanya karena kelepasan mengoceh.

Oro-_sensei _adalah guru termisterius yang pernah ada. Dan Kiba diminta menulis biografi mengenai dirinya? Mungkin yang dapat Kiba tulis hanyalah nama lengkap, profesi, beserta nama julukannya saja. Selebihnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Memangnya Manda itu siapa, Kiba?" Omongan Naruto yang cepas-ceplos itu membuat tujuh pasang mata lainnya refleks mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jangan sampai kau bertanya hal seperti itu pada Oro-_sensei_, kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi 'santapan' Manda," peringat Kiba, lengkap dengan aksen _a la _sejarawan yang mengerti seluk-beluk dunia.

Mendengar ucapan Kiba yang penuh penekanan itu, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaan besarnya tadi. Kata 'santapan' sudah cukup efektif untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu bungkam.

"Yo, _Teme_! Akhirnya kau datang juga," seru Naruto girang, begitu mendapati sang sahabat tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Meski sudah sebesar ini, tapi para siswa SMA itu memang tak ada bosan-bosannya bermain di taman pusat kota itu. Taman yang—memang—memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka masing-masing.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa, sang Uchiha hanya bergumam datar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan santai—merespon sapaan kawannya.

Mereka bersembilan duduk santai dalam gazebo sederhana yang terletak di pojok taman, dalam berbagai pose yang senyaman mungkin.

Keheningan kembali merambati diri remaja-remaja labil tersebut. Jujur saja, hari ini kehidupan mereka sungguh datar—biasa saja. Ada yang dihukum karena kedapatan membolos, dihukum karena tertidur di kelas, dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan hal-hal wajar lainnya—khas siswa laki-laki.

"Heihei, lihat!" Lee menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak kecil dengan telunjuk tangannya, saat sedang berlatih _push up _dengan posisi vertikal—kepala di bawah—dengan satu jari.

"Jangan sok deh Lee, bilang saja mau pamer." Kiba mencibir tanpa ampun, dibarengi dengan anggukan Akamaru.

Lee yang memang tak pernah kehabisan semangat akhirnya kembali berdiri dengan normal, lalu menunjuk ulang sekumpulan anak-anak tadi. "Tidak, coba lihat! Permainan mereka sepertinya seru, tuh. Cobain yuk?" tawarnya ngawur.

"Tidak."

"Malas."

"_Mendokusai_."

"Aku tidak ingin ikut."

"Itu hanya permainan anak kecil, Lee."

"Setuju sama Neji."

"Hn."

"Boleh juga!"

EEEHHH?

.

"Ayolah, _Teme_. Sekali ini saja, kita dulu juga sering memainkan ini," rengek bocah pirang itu, dengan wajah yang semakin memelas.

Sasuke masih bergeming, sepasang lengannya disilang di depan dada. Wibawa seorang Uchiha tetap dijaganya dengan baik-baik. "Tidak."

Penolakan mutlak lagi. Naruto pun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kita main tanpa _Teme_."

.

Singkat cerita, permainan sederhana khas masa kanak-kanak itupun dimulai. Permainan apa? _Simple_ saja, mereka hanya mengangin-anginkan tangan kanan mereka dengan santai dari kiri ke kanan, sampai akhirnya dalam detik yang sama mereka akan mengumpulkan tangan mereka di tengah-tengah, mencari satu tangan dengan posisi yang berbeda—ada yang megacungkan telapak tangan dan punggung tangan. Jika terdapat satu orang yang berbeda, maka dia berhak keluar dan lolos. Sementara yang tersisa akan terus bermain hingga menyisakan dua orang pemain saja.

"Hom-pim-pa~"

Hyuuga Neji-lah satu-satunya pemain yang memamerkan telapak tangannya—Neji lolos. Sang Hyuuga pun memasang _smirk _andalannya, mengerling menantang ke arah sang Uchiha.

_'Cih,' _Sasuke hanya mampu mencibir dalam hati.

Permainan terus berjalan, satu per satu di antara mereka terus tersingkir hingga menyisakan Naruto dan Kiba yang saling tatap dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sasuke pun juga mulai tampak tertarik.

"Kau akan kalah, Kiba."

"Heh, kaulah yang akan kalah, Naruto."

Untuk dua orang pemain, babak khusus yang akan menjadi penentu kalah-menangnya mereka adalah dengan melakukan suit—permainan gunting-batu-kertas.

1

2

3

Kiba memilih gunting. Naruto memilih batu. Uzumaki Naruto, menang.

Tawa pun pecah, tak terkecuali di bibir tipis sang Uchiha.

"Hahaha~ rasakan ini, Kiba. Sekarang, aku ingin kau ... mencubit pipi _Teme _sekeras mungkin."

JDER

Senyum—tipis—sang Uchiha, pudar. Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima. Dirinya tidak ikut bermain, tapi mengapa malah menjadi tumbal atas kekalahan Kiba? Lagipula, mengapa juga Kiba disuruh mencubit pipinya? Itu namanya bukan hukuman, melainkan suatu kehormatan.

"Tidak! Aku 'kan tidak ikut bermain," elak si Uchiha. Seringai di wajah teman-temannya pun semakin mengembang.

"Justru ini karena kau tidak ikut bermain, Sasuke. Pemain yang kalah tidak boleh melakukan apapun pada pemain lainnya, jadi pilihan yang tersisa ya ... hanya kau seorang."

DOR

Dan aksi saling kejar-kejaran pun—yang bagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak elit untuk dilakukan olehnya—terjadi. Yang buntutnya mengakibatkan lebam pada pipi kanan Sasuke—tak disangka Kiba benar-benar mencubitnya sekeras mungkin.

Sementara itu, Naruto dkk terlihat benar-benar menikmati permainan mereka. Kapan lagi bisa berkesempatan mencubit pipi Uchiha bungsu itu, heh?

Naruto melakukan _high five _dengan Kiba, tampak benar-benar puas. Ah, apa mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan mereka untuk mengerjai sang Uchiha semata?

"Kalian licik."

"Kau pengecut."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bermain, Sasuke-_pyon._ Jika kau tidak ingin bernasib lebih sial lagi, hahaha~"

JLEB

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, kesal akan perlakuan teman-temannya itu padanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Sasuke ikut bermain, pasti dia akan—

"Tak kusangka harga diri Uchiha serendah ini."

"Diam kau."

"Heh, _Teme _marah? Oke, jika aku menang lagi, maka salah satu dari kalian harus bersiap untuk mencium _Teme_!"

"K-kau—"

"Siapapun yang kalah selanjutnya, dijamin akan menikmati bibir sek—"

"Aku ikut."

—kalah. Satu fakta mengejutkan, Uchiha Sasuke ... tidak pandai bermain hom-pim-pa.

.

"Hahahahaha~" Suara tawa yang membahana itu membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin geram. Yaya, sudah ia duga sebelumnya, pasti dirinyalah yang akan kalah. Huh, ini karena kecerobohannya sesaat lalu.

"Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas, kesal karena tawa laknat para _nakama_-nya belum dapat teratasi juga.

"Ehm," delapan remaja itu kini berdeham pelan, mencoba menghentikan tawa mereka yang membuncah selama bermenit-menit.

Naruto lalu bergumam absurd, dengan telunjuk dan mata yang menyorot ke segala arah di taman itu. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda pirang itu menemukan sebuah pohon _sakura_ yang kokoh, berdiri di sudut taman yang lain.

"Aha! Gombal pohon _sakura _itu, _Teme_!"

JLEB

Tawa para manusia ababil itu kembali membahana. "A-apa kau bilang?" Sasuke nyaris terjungkal ke belakang saat itu juga. Beruntung kekaleman sosoknya berhasil mengelabuhi pandangan para teman-teman sekolahnya tersebut.

"Gombal pohon _sakura_ itu sampai kami tertawa," tegas Naruto lagi, dengan tatapan gelinya.

Sasuke ingin menolak, dan mengacuhkan tantangan—jika tidak ingin disebut perintah—Naruto. Namun sungguh, apa kata dunia jika Sasuke bersikap sepengecut itu, heh?

"Hn."

.

Deru angin berembus perlahan, menyibak rambut _a la emo _Sasuke hingga tampak semakin menggoda. Aura keren yang selalu terpancar dari sosok penuh kharisma itu tetap tak terelakkan, meski kini Sasuke tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah pohon sakura besar berbatang kokoh, dengan tingkah kikuk dan gelisahnya.

Sasuke pun menarik napas panjang. Hancur sudah _image_-nya kali ini. Hancur sudah, wibawa—harga dirinya, ketampanannya, pesonanya, dan hal-hal kebanggaannya yang lain.

"Ehm," berdeham sesaat, Sasuke melirik para _nakama_-nya yang masih tetap memasang tatapan geli—susah payah menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak dengan begitu cepat.

"P-pohon s-_sakura_," desah sang Uchiha. Ah, mengatakan 'Pohon _sakura_' saja sudah terasa sangat berat baginya. Sungguh membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih untuk melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Kau bagaikan surga dunia bagiku."

UGH

"K-kau adalah pohon _sakura_ tercantik yang pernah ada."

JDER

"_Cut_!" seruan keputusasaan dari makhluk pirang itu berhasil menyembunyikan tawa Chouji tadi dengan sempurna. Ya, hampir saja Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan tantangannya.

"Apa lagi, _Dobe_?"

Naruto mendengus. "Anggap dia sebagai seorang manusia! Anggap dia seorang gadis, _Teme_."

DEG

Seorang gadis? Sakura? Ha, hanya gadis itulah yang muncul di kepala Sasuke usai mendengar teriakan semangat Naruto tadi. Err, haruskah Sasuke membayangkan pohon _sakura_ itu sebagai, Sakura? Perut Sasuke terasa melilit begitu otaknya menarik kesimpulan sederhana tadi.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas penuh kepasrahan, Sasuke pun siap memulai gombalan mautnya kembali. "_Sakura_," panggil Sasuke kalem, sembari menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Uh, Sasuke salah tingkah. _Moment _langka, Kiba bergegas mengeluarkan _handycam _kesayangannya dari saku seragamnya. "Di antara gadis-gadis lainnya, hanya kau yang selalu mampir di benakku. Mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Mencairkan kebekuan hatiku. Dan ... memonopoli pikiranku. Hanya kau, _Sakura_."

WUUSH

Desiran angin membelai lembut rambut _raven _Sasuke, menambah kesan romantis yang tercipta antara dirinya dan pohon _sakura_ di hadapannya. Bagai menatap gadis pujaan hatinya, iris _onyx _Sasuke menyipit, tampak begitu lembut nan memuja. Kawanan remaja di sekitar Sasuke bahkan terlihat benar-benar larut dalam atmosfer _a la _sinetron melankolis-romantis itu. Kiba menekan tombol _zoom_, merekam baik-baik ekspresi penuh cinta Sasuke yang sangat di luar dugaan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, Kiba semakin men-_zoom _kameranya. Menyorot bibir seksi Sasuke dari sudut terbaik, dengan efek pencahayaan yang sempurna. Sekilas, Sasuke menggigit bibirnya—gugup mungkin. Namun gerakan bibir Sasuke yang tertangkap kamera itu justru terlihat menantang, seksi nan menggoda. Tenggorokan Kiba mendadak terasa kering.

"Kaulah ... ." Kamera akhirnya di-_zoom out_, kali ini yang tampak di _display _kamera Kiba adalah keseluruhan ekspresi wajah Uchiha muda yang terlihat agak malu-malu itu. Mendadak, Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, Naruto dan Lee mendecih kesal. Pasalnya, _feel _adegan tadi sudah benar-benar dapat. "Kaulah ... ."—_cinta pertamaku_, sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

Seraya melirik pohon _sakura_ di depannya, Sasuke merapatkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kaulah ...," ulang Sasuke lagi. Kiba kembali men-_zoom out_, menyorot Sasuke dan pohon _sakura_ itu secara bergantian. "Warna-warni duniaku."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

"_Teme_, tak kusangka kau bisa _acting _seperti itu."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi _actor _terkenal, Sasuke!"

"Hn, _acting_-mu tidak buruk."

"Aku tahu itu merepotkan, tapi kau kelihatannya cocok menjadi _actor_."

"Diam kalian."

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Akibat ejekan teman-temannya, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana, sebelum terkena ledekan lagi karena sikap jaimnya—yang menolak ikut bermain lagi. Namun, belum sempat menyentuh motor hitamnya yang terparkir asal di pinggir taman, Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkah raksasanya.

"Sasuke! Aku merekam semuanya! Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin _image _'Pangeran Sekolah'-mu hancur, lebih baik kau segera ke sini~"

Sudah dapat ditebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

.

"Sasuke lagi? Tak kusangka kau begitu payah."

"Diamlah, Shino."

Seraya mengacak-acak rambut_ a la chicken butt_ miliknya, Sasuke melirik tajam Kiba di sudut gazebo. Jika bukan karena _video _yang dimiliki pemuda pecinta Akamaru itu, nasib Sasuke pasti tidak akan sesial ini.

"Baiklah~" Sai tersenyum polos, kali ini dialah yang berkesempatan menang dari sang Uchiha. "Aku ingin Sasuke-_san _menyatakan cinta pada pohon _sakura_ tadi."

Dan lagi, suara kekehan tawa kembali membahana di telinga Sasuke.

.

Berdiri dua kali. Di tempat yang sama. Dengan perasaan _awkward _yang sama pula. Tampaknya, Sasuke benar-benar berjodoh dengan pohon _sakura_ itu, eh?

Kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu terus berguguran terbawa angin, memukau seluruh pandangan. Kebetulan sekali, bukan? Pemandangan ini sangat cocok menjadi _background _detik-detik sakral menjelang adegan tembak Sasuke yang akan dimulai sesaat lagi. Oke, tunggu sampai pangeran tampan itu siap. Sebab bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke melakukan hal sekonyol ini. Menembak gadis asli saja Sasuke belum pernah, apalagi menembak sebatang pohon?

"Rekam, Kiba. Jangan melewatkannya sedetik pun, khukhukhu~" Naruto berbisik-bisik mesra dengan Kiba, seraya cekikikan berjamaah. Shikamaru menguap bosan, sedangkan Neji tampak serius memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke yang terlihat jelas sedang gugup.

"Cepat mulai, Sasuke~ Ini sudah hampir jam makan sore."

Keluhan Chouji mendapat hadiah lirikan tajam dari sang korban, yang tak henti-hentinya menyabarkan diri atas perlakuan teman-temannya. Lee mengacungkan semua jempol yang dia miliki, menyemangati Uchiha tampan itu dari kursi penonton.

_'Baiklah ... ini tidak akan sulit. Dia hanya pohon, hanya pohon.' _Mati-matian Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa bergegas menunaikan permintaan Sai tadi. Namun entah bagaimana, perasaannya tetap gelisah malu-malu.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, menarik napas panjang semampunya, lalu menggumamkan mantra cinta yang sejak tadi tak sabar ingin didengar oleh delapan remaja labil di sana. "Aku mencintaimu, _Sakura_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

BOOOM

Sasuke terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan begitu ucapannya tadi dibalas halus oleh suara bernada manja yang mendadak muncul dari balik pohon _sakura_ itu. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Shino juga turut mendelik, ragu apakah gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya delusi atau bukan. Bagai kameramen profesional, Kiba mengganti-ganti fokus kameranya dari Sasuke ke gadis di hadapannya. "Badum-badum-badum ... dum ...," gumam Kiba tanpa dosa, berusaha membuat _sound efek _agar _video_-nya jadi terasa lebih nyata.

"Dumba ... dumba ... dum ... dum ... ." Naruto juga ikut membantu Kiba dari arah samping, bibirnya merapat ke _body _kamera, nyaris mencium benda yang kini terbukti sangat bermanfaat itu.

"Bbeezzztt ... buzzt ... ."

"Hn ... hn ... ."

"Krezz ... kress ... ."

"Hoaaaaam~"

Musik gadungan mulai tercipta, delapan pasang kepala melekatkan diri dengan _handycam _mungil milik Kiba. Oke, sepertinya _sound efek _nista ini sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Usai men-_zoom _wajah syok Sasuke yang bergegas dilempar oleh sang empunya ke arah yang tak tertangkap siapapun, Kiba lalu menggeser fokus kameranya ke arah gadis cantik yang kini tengah tertawa geli itu, benar-benar menikmati tingkah grogi sang Uchiha. Dengan percaya diri, Kiba mengeluarkan ilmu _shocking _kamera yang dipelajarinya dengan amatir—mendramatisir suasana.

Selagi Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kedelapan remaja ababil di pinggir sana justru saling melirik dengan penuh arti. Mata mereka memicing, berusaha keras membaca _name tag _yang tertera di seragam yang dikenakan gadis asing tadi.

_Haruno Sakura_. Seraya tersenyum-senyum absurd, Naruto pun memberi aba-aba pada kawanannya, bersiap untuk teriakan berjamaah mereka.

"CIEEE~ SASUKE SAMA SAKURA JADIAN~"

"EEEEEEEH?!"

.

.

"Itu dia, kau melihatnya?"

"Sakura yang itu? Aku tak percaya Sasuke-_kun _sudi menjadi pacarnya."

"Aku heran, apa yang dilihat Sasuke-_kun _darinya?"

"Ssst ... dia berbalik, ayo pergi."

Oh _yeah_, tak mungkin nona-nona penggosip itu dibiarkan kabur oleh Haruno muda itu, bukan? Tidak, jangan bermimpi dapat kabur dengan sehat bugar setelah mencaci-maki Sakura seperti itu.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sakura meninju tembok yang berada tepat di hadapan gadis-gadis penggosip tadi. Iris _emerald_-nya melirik dengan tajam, menatap sinis tiga orang gadis yang kini resmi menjadi musuhnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi, hah? Coba ulangi," desis Sakura penuh dendam, tinju kanannya masih melekat di tembok tadi, menghalau jalan gadis-gadis itu.

Para gadis manja tadi perlahan mundur, sadar bahwa yang mereka hadapi sekarang bukanlah sembarangan gadis—melihat kondisi tembok yang retak itu.

"Kalian kenapa? Takut, eh?" Aura _negative _Sakura semakin menguar ke mana-mana, menyulap bulu kuduk gadis-gadis tadi untuk berdiri dengan serempak.

"M-maafkan kami, Sakura-_san_!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, gadis-gadis tadi telah menghilang dari pandangan, kabur dengan terbirit-birit. Helaan napas Sakura terdengar, sedikit kesal akibat gosip miring mengenai dirinya dan si Uchiha Sasuke itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal sungguh, Sakura tak ada niat seperti itu. Awalnya, Sakura—yang sedang duduk santai di balik pohon _sakura_—hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke saja. Siapa sangka, justru sekarang Sakura sendirilah yang terkena imbasnya. Ha, mungkin inilah yang disebut karma.

"Baiklah, aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya sore ini," putus gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Kepalan tangannya menyatu, seolah membakar semangatnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan mantan idolanya itu. Ups, Sakura memang sempat menjadi bagian dari _Sasuke's fc_. Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dan _move on _dari Sasuke—dengan alasan pribadi, tentu saja. Jika yang terlibat gosip tak karuan itu adalah Sakura yang dulu, pasti ia akan sangat bahagia—berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke juga tengah mendapat perlakuan yang tak jauh bedanya dengan Sakura. Ya, setidaknya dia juga dijahili oleh teman-teman sepergaulannya. Oke, makin lama sepertinya Sasuke makin sering di-_bully_.

"Huss ... Sakura datang, diam semuanyaa~" Kiba berseru girang bak anak perempuan kalem. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, sembari lari terbirit-birit menuju bangkunya. Di kursi depan, Neji terkekeh diam-diam—menjaga martabat Hyuuga, tentu saja. Sementara di bagian pojok kelas; Naruto, Shino, Chouji, Sai, dan Lee, asyik tertawa lebar-lebar, seraya mengerling jenaka pada sosok Sasuke yang baru saja melangkah memasuki kelas. Shikamaru? Pemuda itu sibuk melaksanakan hobi abadinya di sudut belakang kelas.

Sasuke tetap berjalan santai, mengacuhkan ledekan teman-temannya yang—baginya—sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bisikan-bisikan menggunjing terdengar samar, dari arah sekumpulan gadis yang kurang kerjaan. Sasuke mendengus, pasrah pada keadaan. Dengan sekali tarik, Sasuke membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. Dia berencana menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku sekarang.

SYUU

Tepat ketika Sasuke membuka lembaran pertama buku cetak tebal miliknya, selembar foto tiba-tiba terjatuh. Spontan Sasuke memungutnya.

_Onyx _setajam elang itu kini membulat lebar-lebar. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali melebar dengan tidak elit. Tawa pecah dari arah belakang. Sasuke menoleh, menatap tajam satu per satu teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia karena berhasil mengejutkannya hanya dengan selembar foto penuh sensasi—foto Sasuke dan Sakura saat jadian tanpa sengaja dulu. Ini sudah pasti ulah Kiba, meski tentu saja ada campur tangan Naruto dkk juga.

Sasuke mendengus. _Onyx _kelamnya masih menghujam panah dari jarak jauh. Tepat sebelum Sasuke sempat bangkit dari duduknya, bel masuk berdering—niat balas dendam Sasuke hancur seketika.

.

Hari berganti sore. Semenjak kejadian tak terduga minggu kemarin, Sasuke belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Padahal notabene sekolah mereka hanya terpaut jarak beberapa meter—bahkan saling berhadapan.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan penuh gaya menuju tempat parkir, kedua tangannya ia selipkan di dalam saku celananya. Sementara sepasang manik kelamnya tetap awas mengamati sekitar. Baru saja Sasuke memacu motor _sport _hitamnya menuju ke luar gerbang, sekelibat bayangan merah muda mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Spontan, Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya.

Tepat di sisi kanan Sasuke, seorang gadis beriris _emerald _tampak berdiri dengan wajah tak bersahabat—kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu. Kedua sejoli itu kini saling tatap, datar meski disirati beragam makna.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu kanannya. "Naik," perintahnya santai. Sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran manis—meski dengan cara yang tidak manis—pangeran sekolah seberang itu, Sakura pun tampak terpengarah—kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jangan melamun, cepat naik." Sasuke memerintah lagi, dengan nada angkuh nan dinginnya. Merasa tersinggung, Sakura pun memicingkan matanya, sembari menyilang kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara." Dan tanpa permisi sama sekali—bahkan dengan sangat memaksa—Sakura menarik Sasuke turun dari motornya, lalu menyeret pemuda Uchiha itu menuju taman belakang sekolahnya.

.

Matahari semakin tergelincir turun, mempermanis warna langit di waktu senja. Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolahnya, sementara gadis bermarga Haruno itu terlihat nyaman dengan posisi berdirinya—tepat menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin gosip itu musnah, Sasuke." Sakura mulai menggerutu, kedua tangannya mengepal, menunjukkan emosinya dengan terang-terangan. Di kursi taman, Sasuke tersenyum menang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa ter—"

"Abaikan saja, kau sendiri tahu itu cuma gosip murahan."

Kening Sakura berkedut, mulai terbakar emosi. Gadis itu menarik napas berat, lalu menatap sangar Sasuke yang masih duduk manis di hadapannya. "Justru karena itu hanya gosip, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sedikit membentak. "Kita harus memperjelasnya di hadapan semua orang," tuntut gadis bermahkota _pink _itu sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ditatapnya figur Sakura dengan agak meremehkan. "Itu namanya buang-buang tenaga, Haruno. Tak akan ada yang percaya," tentang pemuda jenius itu. Sasuke lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sakura. "Lagipula, Kiba punya rekamannya," alibi Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan mata.

Sakura mulai mengalami krisis kesabaran, kaki jenjangnya terus bergerak kesana-kemari, berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah. "Tapi, jika dibiarkan gosip itu akan semakin menyebar dan—"

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya," potong Sasuke cuek. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai di sandaran kursinya. Bibirnya secara perlahan mengukir _smirk _andalannya. Sakura mengerjap, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka hendak menyangkal. "Kau yang memulainya, Haruno," tegas Sasuke lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan gerakan manik kelamnya yang menatap tajam Sakura.

Oh, _yeah_. Kau yang memulainya, Sakura. Ingat?

Sakura tak bergeming. Iris cantiknya tetap terpaku menatap sosok Sasuke yang menyeringai puas. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelah tangannya ia sisipkan ke dalam saku celananya—merogoh kunci motornya. "Itu salahmu sendiri," ucapnya, dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Sakura melangkah dengan gontai menghampiri kursi taman itu—yang sebelumnya sempat dihuni Sasuke. Tubuh gadis cantik itu lemas, seolah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya hanya karena ucapan sadis Sasuke tadi. Tapi ... memang benar, 'kan? Sakura yang salah.

"Dia ... benar," desis Sakura, setengah tidak ikhlas. Diketuk-ketuknya kursi kayu yang didudukinya kini dengan ujung jemari-jemari kanannya. Otaknya bekerja. "Ini artinya kami berdua benar-benar pacaran?!" Ada sedikit nada ketertarikan yang terselip pada kalimat Sakura barusan. Pipi gadis itu merona, mulai melamunkan hal-hal lain. "Ah, itu dia!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, seringai cantiknya tercetak jelas. "Jika aku pacaran dengannya, berarti aku tinggal minta putus," seru Sakura girang, meski terdengar sedikit hambar juga.

Tepat beberapa meter di belakang sana, seorang pemuda tampan mendengus malas. Tubuhnya berbalik, melangkah pergi dengan kunci yang sengaja ia mainkan di ujung telunjuk kanannya. "Dasar keras kepala," keluhnya pelan.

.

Begitu bel pulang berdering ringan di pelataran sekolah, burung-burung merpati yang selalu hinggap di genting-genting atas mendadak terbang menembus awan. Sore hari itu seolah pertanda bagi mereka agar bergegas pulang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, para murid mulai berbondong-bondong keluar melintasi gerbang utama. Haruno Sakura salah satunya. Siswi perempuan berhelai merah muda itu bergegas menyeberang jalan sebelum trotoar ramai. Sepatu kets putihnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke.

Hendak menunggu incarannya keluar, Sakura pun bersandar santai pada tembok pembatas gerbang di balik punggungnya. Diamatinya setiap orang yang beranjak pulang menuju kediaman mereka. Satu per satu keluar, hingga akhirnya gerbang raksasa itu sepi pegunjung. Sekilas, Sakura mengintip jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Sudah nyaris gelap namun Sasuke masih belum tampak juga.

"Sakura?" Suara _baritone _berat mengalun ragu dari arah depan. Hidan berdiri sambil membopong ranselnya. Pemuda _exhibitionist _itu sengaja membuka tiga kancing teratas seragamnya, memamerkan dada bidangnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, cukup tidak senang dengan kedatangan Hidan di saat seperti ini. "Hidan-_senpai_," sapanya pura-pura ramah. Dari ekor matanya, Sakura kembali melirik gerbang sekolah Sasuke. _Masih belum muncul_, batinnya lelah.

Hidan melangkah menyeberangi jalan, untuk kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Seringai lebarnya terus terpeta, mengingat Sakura merupakan salah satu gadis incarannya—tak peduli pada gosip mengenai Sakura dan si Uchiha. "Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya sok akrab, begitu tiba di hadapan Sakura.

Sejenak, Sakura terdiam. Jika dia mengaku sedang menunggu Sasuke, Sakura takut gosip mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Namun jika tidak, Sakura ragu Hidan akan berhenti bertanya. Jadi, gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis—tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hidan tadi.

Seolah dunianya telah teralihkan—akibat mendapat hujaman senyum maut dari Sakura—Hidan langsung lupa pada topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. Pemuda bergaya maskulin itu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku, lalu menawarkan tumpangan gratis pada Sakura.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di lantai tiga _Konoha High School_, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berseru kencang-kencang dari bangkunya—dia masih belum pulang karena harus mengikuti kelas tambahan satu jam lagi. Di sebelahnya, sang Uchiha mengeluh kesal, dibarengi dengan tatapan tajamnya untuk pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"_Teme_!_ Teme_!" Kali ini, Naruto berseru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Sasuke menoleh, setelah menepis lengan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Pacarmu!" Naruto heboh lagi, beruntung Jiraiya—selaku guru pengajar—sedang keluar ke _toilet_.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit begitu mendengar Naruto mengatakan kata 'pacarmu' dengan begitu santai, seolah semua orang di kelas itu berhak tahu mengenai urusan pribadi Sasuke. Dikalahkan gengsinya, Sasuke pun cuma mengintip sejenak gerbang luar sekolahnya dari jendela _transparant _di sisi kiri Naruto melalui ekor matanya. "Hn," gumam Sasuke kalem begitu melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Sasuke tahu apa yang diinginkan Sakura sekarang, jadi ia tenang-tenang saja jika gadis itu beranjak pulang ke kediamannya karena tak kuasa menunggu terlalu lama.

Belum sempat Sasuke menorehkan penanya lagi untuk menyalin rumus-rumus umum di papan tulis, ujung lengan seragamnya mendadak ditarik-tarik kasar oleh Naruto. Rupanya bocah itu belum puas juga mengusiknya. "Dia digodain cowok tuh," lapor Naruto jujur, masih tak melepaskan matanya dari gerbang luar.

Sasuke terpengarah, buru-buru ia melempar _onyx_-nya ke arah gerbang. Dan benar saja, seorang laki-laki berambut klimis sedang berdua-duaan dengan gadisnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke langsung membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu semua—ia sendiri tidak paham, tubuhnya seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Tepat ketika pemuda berambut _raven _itu berdiri, Jiraiya membuka pintu geser kelas dan berjalan masuk melewati ambang pintu. "Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanyanya heran, begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri siap dengan ranselnya. Naruto bahkan tak sadar akan perilaku Sasuke itu—ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Aku ada urusan, Jiraiya-_sensei_. Aku pamit pulang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jiraiya, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari bangkunya. Tapi Jiraiya tak memprotes, dia kembali berjalan menuju mejanya dan memulai pelajaran kembali. Ia paham, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin keluar kelas untuk hal yang tidak penting.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Haruno Sakura menggeleng sopan ketika Hidan menawarkan jasa antar cuma-cumanya—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—lagi padanya. Sakura sudah jutaan kali mengeluarkan kata-kata halusnya untuk mengusir _senpai_-nya itu sejak tadi, namun tak diindahkannya juga. Hidan bahkan masih kukuh mempertahankan tawarannya.

"Tak perlu, Hidan-_senpai_. Aku—"

"Kau tidak tuli, 'kan?" Dari dalam gerbang, Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati Sakura dan Hidan. Manik kelamnya tak henti-hentinya mengirim sinyal-sinyal negatif pada laki-laki bertampang _playboy _di depan Sakura itu. Hidan belum merespon, ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak sukanya. "Tunggu apa lagi, hm?" tuntut Sasuke, belum puas karena laki-laki yang sempat mengusik ketenangan gadisnya itu masih berdiri di tempat—tak kunjung pergi.

Hidan mendecih sombong, kaki jenjangnya kembali terayun mendekati Sakura. "Sakura, lebih ba—"

"Menjauh darinya," potong Sasuke cepat, dengan pergerakan tak kalah cepatnya—ia kini berdiri menghadang jalan Hidan. Di balik punggung Sasuke, Sakura merasa tegang. Aura kedua pemuda di depannya tampak tak bersahabat sama sekali. Tak perlu melihatnya dari dua arah pun, Sakura sudah tahu saat ini Sasuke dan Hidan tengah saling melempar tatapan sengit.

Menahan langkah dengan geram, Hidan pun mendecih sekali lagi—kali ini terdengar jauh lebih sinis. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. "Kau cemburu, eh?" Seringai Hidan terdengar jelas. "Apa hakmu mela—"

"Dia ... milikku," tegas Sasuke cepat-cepat, tak memberi Hidan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke lurus-lurus. Perasaannya mendadak berkecamuk dikarenakan kalimat Sasuke barusan. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat—memacu liar tanpa bisa ia netralisir.

Hidan melirik Sakura sepintas dari celah-celah yang tersisa. Gadis itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah tomat. Senyum mengejek Hidan langsung berganti menjadi senyum kecut. Tanpa permisi sama sekali, ia langsung membalik badan dan bergegas pergi.

Serupa dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga tengah dilanda _blushing _tingkat akut—susah payah ia menahannya sewaktu Hidan masih mematung tadi. Lepas mengusap wajahnya sekali, Sasuke langsung memutar posisinya menghadap Sakura. Dan _onyx_-nya langsung dihujani tatapan-entah-apa dari Sakura.

"A-aku ..." Sasuke meruntuki dirinya berulang kali, dalam hati tentunya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia malah menderita kecacatan mental dalam berbicara. Kalimat yang telah tersusun rapih di dalam otaknya benar-benar sulit untuk ia lontarkan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti. Ia ingat, awal mula ia mengenal Sakura. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Sakura sering muncul di kerumunan _fg_-nya. Sasuke paling mengenali Sakura karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok—terlebih lagi, namanya mudah diingat. Serasi dengan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mulai sering memperhatikan Sakura—yang selalu terselip di belakang rombongan karena kurang agresif. Gadis itu menarik perhatiannya, apalagi ketika gosip mengenai dirinya dan Sakura mulai dikonsumsi publik—teman-teman sekolahnya. Cara jadian mereka yang konyol terputar ulang dalam memori Sasuke. Aneh, ia malah menikmati itu semua. Mungkin, inilah yang dinamakan ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis—Sasuke baru pertama kali ini mengalaminya.

"A-a—" Sakura langsung membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya sebelum pemuda itu bergumam-gumam absurd lagi. Dari tingkah grogi Sasuke saja, Sakura sudah bisa membaca keadaan. Senyum menawannya mengembang.

Masih dengan telunjuk yang menempel di bibir Sasuke, Sakura berucap ringan, "Aku mengerti. Kita jalani saja dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Pipinya bersemu merah, makin mempergugup Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu membalik dirinya ke sisi lain, lalu menyeret Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Ayo, kuantar pulang." Dan di belakangnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak berlari-lari kecil dengan riang—guna menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sakura terkikik pelan, menggoda Sasuke yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang pacar.

.

Dari lantai tiga gedung _KHS_, Naruto menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendela sisi kirinya. Sepasang _shappire_-nya mengamati kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura—yang tampak mesra dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Di belakangnya, Sai tersenyum simpul. "Tak kusangka ini semua malah menguntungkan Sasuke-_san_," komentar Sai pelan, tak ingin membuat Jiraiya mendengarnya.

Naruto menarik dirinya dari kaca jendela. Kepalanya menoleh ke bangku belakang—tepat pada bola mata kelam milik Sai. "Aku bahkan tak menyangka Sasuke bisa naksir sama Sakura," ucapnya sedikit terlena. Diam-diam Naruto berpikir, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia juga akan berpura-pura menembak pohon _momoji _atau _maple _di taman sakral itu. Siapa tahu saja ada seorang gadis cantik yang akan muncul dari balik batang pohonnya?

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Bwahahahaha~ *gelindingan sambil ngakak* pas nyelesein endingnya, entah kenapa saya puas banget, langsung ngakak gaje XP Saya tau humornya garing nyerempet alay, bahkan mungkin nggak lucu sama sekali T^T jadi jangan sungkan ngomong kalo fic ini nggak pantes masuk humor :'3 #gelindingan

Err, permainan yang Naruto dkk mainin itu aturannya gitu di kotaku, hihi :3 maaf kalo beda dengan yang pernah kalian mainin XP #nyengirwatados

Ahya sebenarnya ini fic lama yang baru sempet dipublish wkwk #plak Fic ini spesial untuk hamster-pink :3 saya gatau ini cukup romens atau nggak :'''3 #diinjek gimana menurutmu? maaf baru sempet publish dan maafyaa kalo ceritanya pasaran T3T *gali lobang ngubur diri* #plak

Ahya, pikiran ngaco Naruto diakhir itu gaperlu diambil hati *kalem* khusus buat fic ini, nggak ada sequel berjudul 'Momoji' atau 'Maple' seperti yang diinginkan Naruto, nggak tega ah sama bang Naru~ *pukpuk Naru* #dirasengan

Yosh, ada yang minat review nggaaak? *kedip-kedip* dapat kecupan gratis deeeeeh :3 *nyiapin macan* XP

REVIEW yaaaa~ ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
